


Please, Daddy?

by UFO_Spotter26



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying but it's not sexual kind of?, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, Jealous Noel, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Noel calling Cody baby boy, Overstimulation, Rimming, Soft Cody, Soft Noel, Sort Of, Top Noel, beard kink?, bottom cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: Noel's not soft for anyone but Cody.





	Please, Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks like the last thing I wrote it's because it was part of that one. I just split the fic in two and added smut to this one.

Noel's hand is wrapped around a cup of hard liquor and his eyes are fixed on Cody standing on the dance floor. His body is moving every which way and it's cute. It's not good dancing, but the way Cody moves his hips Noel kind of doesn't want it to stop. There are a few girls around him dancing and laughing, none of them grinding on him but definitely dancing around him and trying to copy some of the moves he does. Noel smiles, he thinks it's adorable when Cody dances without a care, hair going everywhere and the blond constantly having to push it back out of his face. He sits comfortably in his chair, taking another sip of his drink and Cody looks at him and makes his way over, out of breath and a little sweaty, "you gonna come dance with me this time?"

He shakes his head, "nah, I don't dance. But I like watching you, go have fun, baby."

"Are you sure," he asks.

He nods and Cody heads back to the floor and the girls cheer and dance with him again, two of them holding arms and moving them back and forth and giggling while their dark hair goes everywhere. They say something to Cody and he takes each of their hands and twirls them before they take turns twirling him. Once he's in the middle they turn their backs to him and he jumps around between them. The three of them are terrible dancers but Noel thinks it's sort of sweet. Eventually a bigger guy makes his way over and the two girls throw their arms around each other and head towards the bar leaving Cody. He's alone dancing when the dude comes closer and Noel knows he's not going to like this. The guy towers over Cody and when the blond finally sees him he gives a small smile before the man is saying something to him. The guy is way too tall and way too close for to his boyfriend for Noel's comfort. The guy takes Cody's hand and twirls him and this time it's different. With the girls it was cute and fun but when this guy does it it sets off a different feeling in Noel's chest he doesn't like. The guy twirls him again until Cody's facing the other way and he's being brought back against a hard chest. Cody's awkward for a minute but eventually moves to the music and just goes with it. The guy's hand lets go of his and drops to his waist, hips pressing against Cody's. Noel doesn't like it and he feels as though he's about to break the glass in his hand. But he doesn't lose his temper and calmly waits for Cody to be the one to walk away. When he doesn't walk off the man's fingers are slipping just under the hem of the blond's shirt going up while the other hand slides over the front of Cody's jeans.

When Cody jerks, his mouth falling open in what looks like a moan, Noel's out of his chair so fast. And in this moment it doesn't matter that this dude is three times his size, all that matters is that he's touching Cody and Noel's not having that. The guy twirls him around and before Cody can speak the dude's got his back pulled against him again until they're practically grinding against each other. Cody smiles, lips parting to say something but Noel's shoving his arm between them until he's using his body to break them apart. The guy is about to start talking but Noel's getting in his face, damn near standing on the tips of his toes just to prove he isn't afraid to do something. The guy gives him a weird look but backs off as he watches him guide Cody out of the club. When they're outside the blond's running his fingers through his hair, panting, "he was a big guy, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," he says through his teeth, waving his arm to get the attention of a taxi.

"Total pussy though," he says, "I mean, all you had to do was give him a look and he walked off."

He doesn't say anything to that and tries waving again, other hand making a tight fist. Cody walks over to him, hands sliding up his chest and arms draping around his neck, "it was kind of hot."

"Yeah," he asks, wrapping an arm around his waist while his eyes are more focused on getting a cab to get Cody as far away from this place as possible.

He waves his hand again and Cody kisses just above his collar, "yeah. You're kinda hot when you're jealous."

And he finally looks at him, "I'm not fucking jealous."

"You were ready to beat the shit out of him. My dude's like six foot something and you were looking ready to throw hands with him."

"You don't think I could have taken him," he asks, nearly glaring at him.

"No," he says, "I know you could have, you're way tougher than you look."

He waves his arm getting the attention of a taxi and he watches it pull up for them. Cody raises his brows and cocks his head, "Noel?"

He turns back, annoyed, "what?"

Cody's pressing his lips to his and Noel feels the tension in his shoulders melt away. When he pulls back Cody's tucking his head between his neck and his shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too," he says, feeling his anger go away.

Once they're in the back of the taxi Noel's pulling him close to rest his head on him while he moves Cody's legs into his lap so he can hold onto his thigh.

"There you are, back to being soft."

"I ain't soft," he says.

And Cody kisses along his jaw, "of course you're not."

"I'm not," he tells him, "I'm not soft."

"It's okay, I like it."

They stay cuddled up together in the backseat until they get home. Once they're out of the cab Noel's picking him up and wrapping his legs around his waist. He smiles and touches noses with him as Cody lets out a breath of laughter, "I get it, you're strong too, you show off."

"You like it when I show off," he tells him, bringing him to the door.

"I kind of do," he smiles, "just a little bit."

He kisses his neck and Cody's humming and unlocking the door for him. Once they're inside he's got him pressed against the wall, sucking on the spot that makes Cody's body feel like it might turn to liquid. When he's moving down his shoulder he's carrying him to the bedroom, the blond grinning smiling, "your beard's really grown out."

"I can shave it if you want."

He shakes his head, fingers lightly touching it, "no, no, it's fine. I don't mind."

"You might not like it in a minute if I start kissing on you lower."

Cody swallows and shakes his head, "it's fine, I like the scruff."

"You sure," he lays him back on the bed, pulling Cody's jeans off along with his socks and shoes before mouthing at his neck, "cause I can shave it off in, like, five minutes."

He lets out a shaky moan, head moving to the side, "no, this is fine."

When the pants are off Cody's legs are spreading, Noel's jean covered cock resting against his. His mouth is back on his and Cody can't help but touch his face, not being able to stop touching the beard. He grinds into him, hands sliding up his waist and making their way up his shirt, "fuck I want you so bad."

He smiles, "I want you too."

"Been thinking about eating your perfect ass out all night."

And Cody's dick grows harder in his underwear, "you have?"

He nods, "but I wont because I know the beard'll be all scratchy."

Cody sits up and shakes his head, "I should confess something."

"What?"

"I'm kind of really fucking into the beard. Like, I have dreams about it and shit. You went down on me a while back and your chin had just a tiny bit of stubble and I nearly came when I felt it. I don't like beards normally, they're super gross. But there's something kind of hot about seeing you with one. Especially when you get all jealous."

"I'm not jealous. You can talk to other dudes, I just don't like it when they put their hands on you."

Cody smiles, "I know, I kind of let the guy in the club feel me up a little just to see what you'd do."

And when Noel raises a brow Cody stops talking. He leans over him, hand touching the blond's cheek, "I don't like to be played with like that."

"Maybe you should teach me a lesson," he says softer, eyes eagerly waiting to see what he'd do.

"Why don't I remind you who you belong to," he says, tracing Cody's mouth with the pad of his thumb.

And Noel knows that exactly what Cody wants to hear when his knees come up and squeeze his hips gently, "yeah? How are you going to do that?"

He stands up, getting his socks and shoes off while Cody sits up and watches him. Once he's on the bed against the headboard he's smiling, "why don't you bend over in front of me and I'll show you."

Cody's up and in front of him in seconds, pushing the underwear down to his knees before bending over in front of him. Noel pulls the underwear clean off and Cody doesn't turn around to watch. Noel's arms go between his legs and come around to hold onto the back of his thighs, pulling him close. It's slightly awkward and Cody's arms collapse under him, keeping his torso against the mattress. Noel kisses up between his thighs before holding onto each cheek and pulling them apart. Cody's body trembles when his tongue touches his hole, tracing around it. He gasps and lets out a shaky breath feeling him licking circles around his entrance. And when Noel's tongue presses inside him he lets out a guttural moan, legs shaking when he grabs handfuls of the blanket. Noel works his tongue in different ways until Cody's shifting his hips.

"Fuck!"

He pushes back against his tongue and bites his lip when Noel doesn't give him what he wants. He's easily spreading his legs, pulling his tongue out and letting it roll over his hole, teasing him until he's turning to look at him. He licks in circles, some softer while others are harder before his tongue is licking its way back inside him. Cody's breath is shaky after he moans into his elbow. Noel closes his eyes, pulling Cody's hips back more, moving his head side to side to push his tongue in deeper.

"Noel!"

He keeps going for a second before pulling back and relaxing his jaw while his thumb teases over his hole, "you like how that feels, baby boy?"

He nods fast.

"Yeah? You like having my tongue in you?"

He buries his face, not wanting him to see how red it was getting. He laves his tongue over the hole, teasing with the tip of his tongue before going around and dipping it in and out slow. Cody squirms and undoes Noel's jeans. He moves his head back, looking between his legs to watch him pull his cock out and wet his lips. He takes him in his mouth, Noel groaning and watching his head as it bobs up and down slow while sucking. He chuckles, rubbing his thigh, "you eager to have my dick in your mouth?"

He moans around it nodding and Noel's biting his bottom lip, "goddamn you're fucking good at that."

He uses one hand to hold his cock, occasionally pumping it while his mouth goes up and down on him, tongue curling around it and sending vibrations down when he moans. He goes back to rimming him, listening to Cody hum around his cock. He closes his eyes, loving the feeling and letting it push him to drive his tongue back in him, this time holding onto him tighter. Cody moans louder around his dick and quickens his pace, wrist moving while he jerks him off. Noel stops and reaches over in the drawer, grabbing a bottle and pouring some lube onto his hole. Two fingers trace the entrance before pushing in. Cody whines and Noel kisses the back of his thigh, "you like how my fingers feel, baby?"

He nods, not lifting his head up to look at him. Noel smiles when he hits the right spot and Cody pulls off to let out a squeak. His knuckles turning white at how tightly he's gripping the blanket while the other hand is pumping him slow, "you're never like this. Is it the beard, it turn you on that badly? You like to feel like you're being touched by a real man?"

He nods and Noel kisses his thigh again, "I think I'll keep it for a while then."

His fingers work in and out of him, stretching him mostly while still hitting the right spot every other thrust. They twist and curl and Cody can't help the whines that leave his mouth as he tries to blow him and angle his hips so Noel's hitting the right spot every single time. He moans but doesn't give Cody what he wants causing him to groan. He pulls his fingers out and Cody pulls off him with a soft pop. He turns back to look at him, lips red and slicked with spit as he gives him puppy eyes, "why'd you stop?"

"I wanna fuck you," he says, "been dying to pull that long hair all day."

He moves Cody up onto his hands and knees and pushes his jeans down his thighs before grabbing the lube. He covers his cock with it before pulling one of his cheeks apart, wetting his lips before speaking, "arch that ass for me, baby boy."

He leans down, hips moving higher in the air. The second he puts the tip inside Cody he lets out a long sigh. Noel nearly cums then, "fuck you're still tight after all that fingering?"

He shifts slightly and turns back to look at him, "it doesn't hurt."

"Yeah?"

He nods, "you can go deeper."

He pushes in and Cody's hands pull the blanket tight, Noel leaning down and kissing the back of his neck, "you good?"

He bites his lip, "mhmm."

"Want me to move?"

"Please?"

He pulls his hips back and thrusts slow at first, listening to Cody let out soft moans. Noel's fingers run up the curve of his spine, under the shirt and Cody pushes back into him. He moves his hand out from under the fabric and lets his fingers make their way into Cody's hair before they tug lightly.

"Noel."

He pulls it a little harder and Cody's arms give out as he presses his head into the mattress. He's curving his back, loving the feeling of the hand in his hair but needing to feel him pull even harder.

"You like it when I pull your hair?"

He nods, "pull it harder."

He yanks his hair back and Cody moans, Noel's hips pulling back and thrusting into his a little faster. He's wining and biting his lip to shut himself up. The hand in his hair pulls his head up off the mattress and gets him on his elbows, Cody practically panting when Noel thrusts harder. He groans and when the hand lets go of his hair he's pushing his face down into the blanket, arms coming out from under him and resting while Noel takes care of him. He lets out a chuckle and soon a hand comes around Cody's neck, another hand going around his stomach and pulling him up onto his knees, his back pressed against his chest. His hand goes to the one around his throat and he's breathing hard, turning to look at Noel. The dark haired man's pulling the shirt off him before kissing his shoulder, the hand that was around his neck going up to his mouth. His fingers slide in while he wets his other palm and takes Cody's cock in his hand. The blond jumps, moaning around the fingers while Noel pumps him. He kisses his neck and Cody holds onto the arms tight, making him slow down. He lets out a long moan, sucking his fingers before closing his eyes. It isn't until Noel thumbs over the head of his cock that his body spasms slightly, Cody trying to say his name around the fingers while his hole clenches.

Noel smiles, kissing up his neck while he keeps his hips going at a steady pace, cock being dragged over his prostate again and again. He moves the fingers in and out of his mouth and sucks different marks onto his skin. He loved leaving marks on him and even though Cody told him he didn't care for them he still caught him smiling at them in the mirror. Seeing him touch the marks in the mirror and try to find shirts to show them off only made him want to leave more all over him. He barely kissed his skin, Cody moaning when his beard touched it. His hips move on their own, thrusting back against his cock and thrusting forward into his hand. Noel knew what he wanted and sped up, kissing the space behind his ear as their hips smacked together harder, "you gonna cum?"

He nods, letting him kiss his skin over and over, nose dragging down his throat. Noel smiles, "go ahead, baby boy."

He moves back and forth faster before he's pushing back and Noel's hand keeps going. He clenches around his cock, practically squeezing the orgasm out of the other man. Cody lets out a strangled moan and it's muffled by the fingers in his mouth while Noel's teeth nearly break the skin of his shoulder. He quickly takes his teeth off him, "you alright? I didn't meant to bite that hard."

He hums around his fingers, nodding and Noel's smiling, soon bringing his cum covered hand up and using those fingers to replace the ones currently in his mouth. He leans back against Noel, looking up at him and holding out his tongue, letting him smear the cum across it. He sucks the rest off his fingers before Noel's pulling them out and Cody's cupping his cheek. He kisses him, the taste on the blond's tongue making him kiss deeper as Cody tries to talk, "I love you."

Noel smiles before pulling back, "I love you too, baby."

"You don't have to keep the beard if you don't want to, I know it's probably itchy as hell."

He shrugs, "I might shave it later this week. But for now I think I'll keep it for another day or three. Just so I can turn you on with just a few neck kisses. Or maybe I'll just keep it so your moans sound like that again when I've got my tongue in you."

He pulls from him and pushes him onto his back before straddling him and touching his face, "it feels good. You're really good at that."

"Why do you like the beard anyway?"

He shrugs, "you just look more dominant. Like you're not afraid to put your hand in my shorts and do whatever you want to me in public. I don't know, it kind of makes you look older, more in charge."

"Older, huh," he asks, raising a brow and getting him on his back, kissing down his chest slow, "you sure you don't just have some sort of thing for authority figures? Some Daddy kink you haven't told me about?"

He shakes his head while Noel spreads his legs open, making his way down, "you can be honest, I know that's why the beard does it for you."

"Shut up," he laughs, "and that tickles."

"Yeah? You like when Daddy kisses you here?"

"Noel," he says reaching for his hair.

He spreads his thighs, kissing down his stomach slow, tongue rolling over the head of his cock and Cody letting out a harsh breath, "Noel!"

"Anyone ever make you cum twice in one night," he asks, kissing his way back up.

"No," he tells him, "no one's ever done anything like that."

His fingers use the cum and lube leaking out of his hole to lazily push in and Cody grips Noel's shoulders, "ah!"

Cody's fingernails are sinking into his skin hard and Noel hisses and stops, "shit, does it hurt?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"Fuck," he says, going to pull his hand out, "I'm sorry."

"No," he says holding onto his wrist, "don't stop. I want you to keep going."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yeah," he nods, "but I kind of like it."

"Okay," he says, moving his fingers slow, "okay, I'll keep going. But if you want me to stop just tell me."

He kisses his neck and Cody holds onto him, nails breaking skin and whimpers leaving Cody's mouth along with small moans that Noel wasn't sure were of pain or pleasure.

"You like that," he asks.

Cody nods, panting and patting is face. Noel turns to look at him and Cody's kissing him, legs twitching and hands going between scratching at his skin and holding onto him for dear life. The fingers hitting the right spot inside him over and over. Cody's moans got higher and Noel tries to get him to smile by moving back to his neck and kissing and sucking on the right spot, "you like it when Daddy does that for you?"

"Yes," he says, and when Noel notices it sounds like a sob he pulls back and looks at his face. There are tears in the corner of his eyes and Noel slows down his fingers but Cody grabs his wrist with both hands, shaking his head, "please, Daddy? Please don't stop!"

Noel's cock twitches, but he listens to him and doesn't stop. His breathing is ragged and Cody's whole body is tensing up, the hands around his wrist push his fingers deeper and he's looking back and forth between his hand and Cody's face. He grips Noel's wrist tight enough that the man's worried it might be bruised later. And when he cums and the fingers keep going he digs his nails into his wrist until the fingers inside him stop moving. Noel takes them out and when he does Cody's pulling him down into a slow kiss.

"Was that good," he asks.

He nods and Noel wipes the tears from his cheeks, "you looked like you were in pain. You were _crying._"

He nod, "yeah it sort of hurt but once I got past that it felt really good."

"It did?"

He nods, "next time we do that can you use your dick instead of your fingers?"

"You want me to do that _again_," he asks in disbelief."

"Not right now," he says, "but I do want to do it again."

"I don't know, I don't really like hurting you."

"I liked it," he says holding onto Noel's face and looking at him in a way he'd never looked at him before, "I _really_ liked it."

When Noel doesn't say anything Cody's smiling, nose touching his, "Daddy."

"Okay," he says, "I guess I can do that again. Will you call me that when I do."

"Sure, I'll call you anything you want," he says. Noel rubs his nose against his holding onto Cody's hands before kissing him. 

The thought of Cody looking at him like he was a king made him feel really good. Something about pleasing Cody and then watching him get all touchy and sweet made him feel soft. Normally he'd hate it, the warm marshmallow feeling it put in his chest and stomach, but seeing how happy Cody would get made the feeling not bother him. Noel's arms wrap around his waist and his head rested on Cody's chest as he enjoyed the feeling of the fingers in his hair. He listened to the sound of his heart beating and closes his eyes as Cody kissed the top of his head, "I'll _do_ anything you want."

He lifts his head up, brows raised at him, "you'll do _anything_ I want? Really?"

"Really," he nods.

"Oh, I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I swear this is the last time I'll write Cody calling Noel Daddy! Also, tell me if I made any mistakes because I really can't tell when I've made them until they're pointed out to me.


End file.
